


喜欢甜甜圈吗？

by Reddy_no_1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, happy valentine's day, 我就是想写嘛, 自娱自乐产物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddy_no_1/pseuds/Reddy_no_1
Summary: 一个又短又ooc的情人节无脑小甜饼！Take another look at the tag, Out of Character, you've been warned!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	喜欢甜甜圈吗？

他们从商场回到家里后，Derek将需要冷藏的食品放入冰箱，而Jackson则把其他购物袋带回客厅。  
当Derek收拾完厨房回到客厅时，他发现Jackson坐在沙发上似乎在拆着什么东西。他看了一眼被放在一旁的购物袋，“有什么问题吗？”  
Jackson听到他的声音后抬头看了他一眼，拿起手上的东西晃了晃，然后笑着对Derek说：“你想要吗？分你一半？”  
Derek瞥了一眼Jackson手里的东西，发现是个甜甜圈。他皱了下眉，没懂Jackson为什么突然问他这个，“我不喜欢甜食。”  
“我知道，试一下嘛？”Jackson说着将手中的甜甜圈掰成两半，但似乎Jackson并没有掰好，一块特别多而另一块大概只有六分之一左右。Jackson把小的那块举到Derek面前，看Derek并没有接过去的意思后又晃了晃手中的甜甜圈，“试试嘛。”  
就像之前说的，Derek真的不喜欢甜食，但看到Jackson想都没想就把小的那块给他还是让他忍不住撇了下嘴。在Jackson再次劝说他尝试之后，他依旧没有接过那一小块甜甜圈。  
Jackson看他还是没有动作，伸回手后笑了笑，“啊，你是想要大的那块？”他把手上那个先放回包装里，又拿起另一部分。Derek刚想说他是真的不想要，结果看到Jackson把另一块放进嘴里，只咬到边上一点的位置，然后 抬起头转向他。  
看着Jackson眼里明显的邀请意味，还有就算咬着甜甜圈也是在笑着的样子，Derek开始纠结起来。倒不是说他讨厌甜食到这个程度，只是他不想让Jackson知道自己对他这么没有抵抗力。  
Jackson将左手抬起来放在沙发靠背上，接着把下巴靠在手臂上继续看着Derek。很明显他是故意在逗Derek的，他知道他在纠结什么，也更清楚的知道Derek最后总会纵容自己。所以Derek只是悄悄叹了口气，低下身子用嘴接过那一半的甜甜圈。  
在Derek这么做的时候Jackson一直紧紧盯着Derek的嘴唇，在看到他把甜甜圈都吃下去了之后又问他：“味道怎么样？”  
“我说了我又不喜欢这种。”  
Jackson拖长调子哼了一声。就在Derek以为他的游戏已经结束的时候，Jackson又转回去拿起那一小块甜甜圈，“也许是他们巧克力酱没浇匀，再试试这个？”然后Derek看着他将剩下那块咬在嘴里，只露出一小节在外面。  
Jackson再次转过来看向Derek的时候，眼里的笑意比刚刚还深。他看Derek没动作又嘀咕了一句，因为不敢用力去咬那个甜甜圈，所以听上去只是嗯嗯了两下。但Derek没听清他在说什么的主要原因是，在Jackson刚发出声音的时候他就已经俯下身咬住了那一小块。  
Derek接过甜甜圈后并没有马上起身离开，在Jackson的嘴唇上停留的时间比上一次更长。在他去咬那块甜甜圈的时候，整个过程他们的眼睛一直看着对方。Derek把手撑在椅背上稍微退后了一些，然后一边慢慢地咀嚼着嘴里的甜食，一边继续和Jackson四目相对。  
咬了咬下唇，Jackson继续保持着笑意，“嗯……所以这块的味道怎么样？”  
“稍微好一点。”  
在Derek再次前倾之前，Jackson突然转了回去开始整理那些被放置的购物袋。Derek对他这个行为狠狠地翻了个白眼，他将整个人靠在沙发上，然后伸手一把拉过Jackson。在Jackson来得及说出一些反对的话之前，Derek将自己的嘴唇贴在Jackson的上，轻轻地吻着他。Derek似乎听到Jackson发出了一个小小的笑声，接着Jackson伸手揽过他，加深了这个吻。  
等他们终于分开后，Jackson的手还放在Derek的脖子后面，他的嘴角又开始上翘，轻轻地问道：“那么这次呢？”  
“我喜欢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来只是约稿的时候想的梗，但是画手老师还没画完，赶不上情人节发，我就写了点小段子。  
> 也许到时候画手老师画完了之后会放到第二章展示一下，嘿嘿(●ˇ∀ˇ●)


End file.
